El tango del gato negro y el pianista
by Casper Choi
Summary: [02xTamers] [Oneshot] Claro, según ella, lo importante de cada fotografía era la historia detrás, a las iguanas podía gustarles el jazz y la vida era más divertida mientras el pianista ejecutaba otra pieza de tango. Un absurdo entre gatos negros, pianistas, tango y las historias tras las fotografías. [Crack del raro]


¿Alguien recuerda el proyecto de **_La semana del crack_** del **Proyecto 1-8**? ¿No? ¿Nadie? :ForeverAlone: Mis tardanzas, se sabe, son largas, pero esto pasa derechamente a ser el puto colmo xD Ya no está el proyecto, claro está, pero entre los documentos que debía convertir para poder guardarlos en Word, encontré esto y no sé si la medicación ya me tiene estúpida, se desató mi creatividad otra vez y estoy saldando el millón de pendientes que tengo. En lo que transcurre diciembre, creo que podría actualizar historias que están en Stand By hace más de un año.**  
**

¿Crack? Sí, tan crack que es un disque crossover de temporadas (02xTamers) y... no sé, como me dice una amiga "debo de estar muy _'pichicateada'_ para creer que esto es una buena idea".

Besines, nos leemos al final. «3

* * *

**El tango del gato negro y el pianista**

**.**

**.**

.

Con Hikari compartía sólo una clase, encima lo que podíamos llamar un "taller" para mí; era mi electivo, para ella, algo obligatorio. Aún así, _le gustaba_. Siempre la vi muy comprometida con sus estudios y quizá fue eso lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella; se dice que muchos de los de fotografía lo toman como un pasatiempo más que un estilo de vida. Ella no; Hikari siempre demostró que iba muy en serio con lo de hacer de la fotografía su fuente de ingresos y su vida en sí.

— . . . —

En fin, entré a lo que llamamos _Fotografía Creativa_ más por curiosidad que porque realmente quisiera dedicarme a eso; vamos, mi fuerte no es sostener una cámara, lo mío es dibujar, diseñar, pero no me siento seguro tras la cámara. Ni se diga que delante. En fin, podemos decir que yo mismo cavé mi tumba y aquí estoy, en lo que es un estudio de fotografía... anexo a una sala de clases, por cuestiones de presupuesto y porque dura un semestre, los ocho alumnos de Ilustración tomamos este taller con los veintidós de Fotografía, la población anda equiparada, nada que destacar, chicas normales, chicos normales... pero una llama mi atención, se sienta casi al frente, viste de rosa claro y lleva el cabello amarrado en una coleta hacia el lado, cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo. Nada que destacar, parece una chica de lo más normal, normal como cualquier otra chica con las que pude haber salido en cualquier punto de mi vida. Digo, chicas castañas las ves a diario, ¿no? Me fui a sentar al lado suyo, ella hacía a un lado sus cosas para darme cupo y sonreía amablemente, reconociéndome en seguida como alguien ajeno a su clase. Me sentí idiota.

—Verás como esta clase es entretenida —me dijo a modo de saludo, yo me encogí de hombros porque no supe qué responderle.

El resto de la clase transcurrió de manera normal, un profesor con pintas de bohemio nos explicó brevemente —a los nuevos— de qué iba la fotografía creativa, como si su nombre no dijera ya más de lo que necesitábamos saber. Apuntó palabras cualesquiera en el pizarrón, agrupándolas en tríos, luego nos contó a todos de par en par y finalmente nos dijo que serían quince trabajos diferentes. Anotó las claves y comenzó a sacarnos al azar. Como si el destino quisiera hacerme una jugada, me nombró con Hikari.

—_Tango, pianista y gato negro_ —nos leyó a ambos en voz alta—, Yagami-san y... —aprendí, con la experiencia del tiempo, que Odaijini movía la tiza entre sus dedos cuando quería acordarse del nombre de un alumno. Conmigo lo haría todo ese semestre.

—Matsuda, Matsuda Takato... de Ilustración —añadí, temblando ante las tres palabras tan al azar y ante un eventual trabajo difícil.

—¡Ah, _uno del taller_! —Continuó él, con gestos que se me hicieron teatrales—. Muy bien, pequeños, su trabajo consiste en armar una fotografía con escenario y todo con aquellos tres elementos.

—_Tango, pianista y gato negro_... —repetí en voz baja, pensando en cómo conjugaría tres elementos tan diferentes entre sí en un mismo cuadro.

—¡Será su trabajo semestral! Obvio, daré tareas más pequeñas, pero esto definirá al menos el _cuarenta_ por ciento de la nota de esta asignatura.

Me quedé pálido. Vale, soy creativo, pero esto es un desafío hasta para mí, los gestos de mi compañera me hicieron saber que ella sentía algo similar. Mi compañera anotó las palabras en su cuaderno y se cruzó de piernas, rascándose la cabeza.

—Matsuda-kun, nos la han puesto complicada, ¿cómo metemos estas tres cosas en una fotografía?

Le di vueltas a su pregunta dentro de mi cabeza más de una vez, sopesé posibilidades, desde gatos negros bailando tango, pianistas rodeados de gatos negros, pianistas vestidos como gatos negros bailando tango... suspiré y negué, ella pensó cosas similares al parecer, porque al final sólo me soltó una risa extraña y suspiró.

—La tenemos muy complicada —reafirmó y yo pedía por favor, internamente, si podía cambiarme de electivo. Quizá no debí subestimar cosas como Inglés Técnico Avanzado, Dibujo a Mano Alzada o _Recursos de Adobe Avanzado_…

— . . . —

Mi casa nos quedaba más cerca de la facultad, por lo que pasábamos una vez a la semana, los días martes, para afinar detalles. De paso, Odaijini, el dichoso profesor de Fotografía Creativa, nos puso de dupla para todo el semestre, aludiendo a que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una y que confiaba en que ambos haríamos un buen trabajo, porque Hikari era una alumna destacada dentro de fotografía y había escuchado cosas buenas de mí.

Mis padres la recibieron curiosos, después de todo, sólo llevé a una novia —quien fuera amiga mía durante años antes— y a una amiga más durante toda mi vida, antes de que mamá comenzara un interrogatorio, simplemente zanjé con que era una compañera del taller de fotografía. Cada tanto, miraban escaleras arriba, papá se paseaba de forma "casual" frente a mi habitación, en donde trabajaba con Yagami.

La primera vez que nos quedamos solos en mi cuarto, no pudo evitar mirar en mi habitación, la cual de pronto sentí demasiado _infantil_ para un veinteañero soltero. Pero Hikari no juzgaba, es más, podría decir que observaba todo con sumo interés. Recuerdo que tuve que aclararme la garganta al menos cuatro veces para que dirigiera finalmente su atención a mí y a los pasteles que mi madre nos subió.

—¡Vaya! Eres el primer chico que conozco que tiene iguanas de mascotas —dirigió su atención volátil al acuario en donde Kanon y Niki, mis iguanas, tomaban algo de sol artificial.

—Como observaste al llegar, no me permiten tener mascotas que suelten pelo o plumas por la panadería…

—Yo tengo un gato, Miko-san, está bastante viejo ya que le tengo desde que tengo unos tres o cuatro años, ya no se levanta tanto y gruñe incluso a quienes conoce, creo que está un poco sordo… —reprimí un suspiro, ¡Hikari-san se salía muy rápido de tema!

—_¿Tu gato es negro?_ —Podría existir una _remota_ posibilidad de que pudiéramos disponer de un gato para nuestro trabajo.

—Lo siento, no, no lo es.

Suspiramos los dos.

—Si tejemos trajes de gato negro para mis iguanas no creo que sirva… es que ya no suena _creativo_, suena _desesperado _—me reí finalmente.

—Dejémoslo como un recurso desesperado por si estamos cerca de la fecha límite y no sabemos qué hacer, ¿vale? —me respondió, yo asentí.

Comenzaba a agradarme esta compañera de equipo tan distraída, tenía ideas buenas a fin de cuentas… aunque esperaba, por la _dignidad_ de Kanon y Niki no tener que llegar a colocarles un estúpido disfraz de lana.

— . . . —

Al martes siguiente, visitamos su vieja preparatoria, en Odaiba. Chicos enfundados en uniformes verdes la saludaban y se referían a ella como senpai. Paramos en el aula de música, en donde existía un viejo y enorme piano de cola. Piano que, desde luego, yo no tenía ni remota idea de cómo tocar.

—Una amiga mía aprendió a tocar teclado y antes de graduarse, vino a tocar aquí como un regalo por sus primeros cien días con su novio. Siguen juntos.

La historia, desde luego, nada tenía que ver conmigo, pero mencionó a alguien cercano a _pianista_, por lo que la escuché.

—Yo no tengo idea de música y cuando voy a karaokes con amigos, me dicen que callada me veo bastante bien —se rió otra vez, acercándose al piano y pasando sus dedos por sobre la tapa que protegía las teclas—. Por eso durante mis tres años de preparatoria, opté por el electivo de artes plásticas, mi novio de aquel entonces estaba en el de letras. La amiga de la cual te comenté, estuvo en ciencias informáticas.

Me acordé de mi ex novia, quien, de haber existido este sistema en nuestra vieja escuela, hubiese optado por letras. Yo habría estado de mil amores en artes plásticas.

—Necesitamos un pianista o alguien que realmente pretenda muy bien que sabe tocar el piano… —alejó su mano de la madera de ébano, rodeando el instrumento y guiándome a la salida del lugar—. Como dirigí durante dos años el club de fotografía, muchos ex alumnos que ahora cursan tercero y profesores me tienen en estima, me dejaron venir a ver el piano, si tenemos suerte, me dejarán sacarle unas fotos y ya luego podremos _photoshopear_ algo.

Salimos tal cual habíamos entrado, recorriendo el barrio aledaño, me comentó de los lugares en donde pasaba a por un helado en días calurosos o por patatas dulces en otoño, junto a sus amigos.

—Mi ex novio actualmente estudia literatura en la misma facultad que nosotros, mi amiga la _informática pseudo-pianista_ siguió con informática al final y aún sigue con su novio, al mismo que le tocó una pieza en su centésimo día de relación… creo que son los únicos que todavía están juntos, de toda la gente que conozco.

Vaya, debía resultar incómodo estar en la misma facultad que una vieja relación… menos mal que mi ex novia estudiaba psicología fuera de la región. Igual, sentía que nada de lo que me contaba realmente importaba para lo que debíamos hacer. O eso pensé en un comienzo, antes de escucharla seguir hablando.

—¿Sabes por qué te digo todo esto? Como fotógrafos, nos dicen desde el primer día que no sólo importa la cámara, si no todas las historias que hay detrás de los objetivos de su lente. Quizá nunca lleguemos a fotografiar a mi gato o a mi amiga la pseudo-pianista, pero, constituyen parte de algunas fotografías que he trabajado previamente. El martes que viene podemos ir a mi casa para seguir el informe y puedo enseñarte mi _book_.

Desde luego, no volvimos a hablar de sus viejas fotografías, su gato murió durante la semana esa, pero como decían, el show debe continuar. _Y eso hizo_. Tiempo después, le obsequié a Niki como una suerte de consuelo. Ahora Niki lleva suéter y lo sacan a pasear como si fuera un perro. A Niki le gusta su nueva vida.

Y a mí también comenzaba a gustarme esta vida anexa por el Taller, aunque todavía no sabíamos nada del pianista, del gato negro o qué tenía que ver el tango aquí. Aprendimos a bailar tango, pero tampoco sabíamos exactamente como montar el escenario.

— . . . —

Mientras practicábamos en el estudio de baile, durante un domingo cualquiera, íbamos más pendientes de nuestra conversación que de seguir el ritmo de la pieza, de cuando en cuando mirábamos a la gente alrededor como para no perder el ritmo.

—No se me ocurre cómo conectar a un gato negro a un piano y a un tango —suspiré, nos quedaba un mes para todo, nuestra relación como nuestras notas fueron lo único que mejoraron—. Tenemos sólo un mes, Hikari-san. Un mes.

Volvimos a movernos al ritmo del bandoneón de fondo, cambiando la posición de nuestros cuerpos, mirarse a los ojos es esencial en el tango nos decía la instructora de tanto en tanto. Quizá ninguno le aplicaba nada a la música, pero la danza parecía más sencilla.

—El tango se basa en la confianza que le tienes a tu compañero, porque debes dejarte caer y confiar en que no va a soltarte, pero ambos marcan el ritmo, ¿comprenden todos? —Seguía paseándose entre todas las parejas mientras cambiaba de canción, si bien todos nos quedamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

Llevamos cinco meses de proyecto y sólo sé que no sé conjugar gatos con pianos y que todavía me da miedo dejarla caer mientras _pretendemos_ aprender a bailar tango, cosa que probablemente no me sirva en toda mi vida más que para un proyecto que, sinceramente, comenzaba a sacarme úlceras estomacales. Hemos hilado varias posibilidades, ensayado, tomado fotografías pero nada nos termina por convencer.

Gatos pianistas, gatos bailando tango arriba de un piano… podríamos llenar un disco duro con todas las fotografías y editadas, pero ninguna acababa de convencernos, ya no sabíamos qué hacer.

Fue entonces que decidimos preguntarles a nuestros amigos, _último recurso_ lo llamamos. Si no, conjugaríamos todo lo que hicimos y entregaríamos el primer vómito que saliera de eso.

—Ni idea de qué hacen un pianista, un gato negro y una pieza de tango —respondió Ruki, volviendo la mirada a sus apuntes para su tercer certamen de derecho.

—¿En serio has agotado todas las combinaciones posibles? —Jenrya estaba más metido en el mundo de las empresas que el voluble mundo de los artistas.

—¡Probablemente al gato negro le gusta el tango gracias al pianista! —Por primera vez en años, pensé que la respuesta de Suichon era la más sensata que me habían dado en meses, cuando antes habría encabezado la lista de imposibles.

—¡¿Un gato aficionado al tango?! —La miraron todos boquiabiertos.

Bueno, a Kanon le gustaba cuando en mi habitación colocaba a sonar jazz a todo volumen cuando debía concentrarme en _Historia del cómic_ y ese informe que debía entregarse el lunes a primera hora de la mañana. En cinco meses de proyecto aprendí a cambiar de gustos musicales en pos de mi concentración al estudiar y a interpretar mejor a las iguanas.

Sólo anoté en mi libreta de dibujos, dándoles las gracias a todos, aunque la única idea que fue a dar al papel fue la de Suichon. Lo hablaría con Hikari y veríamos cómo reflejarlo en una serie de fotografías con su respectivo texto. Ser un par de ineptos en la redacción era el menor de nuestros problemas comparado el resto del panorama.

— . . . —

—_¡El gato está enamorado!_

—_¡Al gato le gusta el tango gracias al pianista!_

—¿Eh?

Niki se paseaba por la habitación de su nueva dueña atrapando moscas, su cámara digital tenía nuevas fotografías del piano de la escuela, pero probablemente no podríamos hacer el book allí; otro director estaba en la escuela y los chicos que la conocían estaban más ocupados por su próxima graduación que de un trabajo ajeno a ellos.

Hikari fue la que no pudo aguantar la risa y me contagió a mí, ¡nunca pensamos en el mayor cliché! ¡_Amor_, claro, amor! Par de idiotas, estábamos demasiado enfrascados en el contexto general para reparar en el detalle.

—Mi ex novio, que sigue siendo mi amigo, fue el de la teoría del gato enamorado.

—Una niña de quince años me dio la idea del gato aficionado al tango.

—De todos modos, creo que no necesitaremos a Niki y a Kanon vestidos como gatos negros… —acaricié la cabeza de mi ex iguana, la cual ahora traía un globo atado por si la perdían dentro de la casa o del jardín del edificio.

—Odaijini cumplió su cometido y puso nuestra creatividad a prueba —concedió, le sonreí de vuelta, dibujando un sketch de lo que sería lo puesto en escena; el piano, el pianista… en vez del gato negro puse a una mujer vestida de negro, con cola y orejas felinas—. _¿Antropomorfismo?_ —miró el bosquejo, enarcando una ceja.

—Me gustaba ver _Sailor Moon _de pequeño, no me juzgues.

Pero parece que mi idea le gustó, _la gata negra que amaba tanto al pianista que con cada luna llena pedía convertirse en mujer sólo para bailar a solas un tango para él_. Sin modelos, nos las tuvimos que apañar solos, con el temporizador de las cámaras, un gato prestado que nos arañaba si intentábamos cambiarlo de lugar muchas veces, fue lo más cerca que estuve de ser pianista. La última escena, del pianista con un vestido negro en la mano y un gato durmiendo arriba del piano, ¡ensayamos al menos dieciocho veces ese último cuadro!

Pero todo nos salió de maravilla, todos alabaron nuestra puesta en escena del Tango del gato negro y el pianista, ganamos el cupo de la exposición de arte universitario regional y un digno tercer lugar y dinero que nos venía como anillo al dedo.

—Con o sin el texto, la historia se entiende igual, ¡sublime, sublime! —Aplaudía Odaijini, con la boina verde chillón que debió de pasar de moda hace más de treinta años—. Très bien, _Gata Negra, Pianista_, ¡très bien!

— . . . —

—Bueno, supongo que… _fue un placer_ trabajar contigo, Hikari.

Estábamos afuera de la gran fiesta de licenciatura, ambos nos habíamos escapado de nuestras respectivas ceremonias. Por _gusto_ seguí los módulos del II al VI de Fotografía Creativa. En la vida real no me servía de mucho, pero ya tenía algo más con que decorar mi currículo.

—¿Esa es tu forma de despedirte de una compañera, aunque haya sido una sola asignatura en toda la carrera? ¡Ah, Takato! —Me dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de darme mi vaso de papel con ponche—. Odaijini nos llama _Gata Negra _y _Pianista_ desde entonces…

—Aunque tú llevabas peluca y yo no distingo un Do de un Fa, ¡qué ingenioso! —Me reí.

—Ha sido su trabajo favorito de toda su trayectoria, tanto que somos un referente para las nuevas generaciones… —se bajó de sus zapatos de tacón y comenzó a moverse con los movimientos mentalmente aprendidos.

Seguimos tomando clases de tango por mera diversión, cabe decir. No somos los mejores, pero somos bastante buenos.

—Además que seguiremos viéndonos por el grupo de tango —alzó el vaso sobre su cabeza, le importaba un comino ensuciarse las medias, al parecer.

—No niego que fue divertido, pero… pensaba en hacer una segunda carrera…

—Ajá —se apoyó contra el carro de alguien, ya que estábamos en el estacionamiento, donde la música llegaba apenas.

—Algo serio… ¡me encanta la ilustración, pero no podré vivir de esto!

Su expresión también mutó, se encogió de hombros.

—Me han dicho lo mismo y retomaré un sueño de infancia, comenzaré educación preescolar el año que viene, ¿qué harás tú? —Volvió a adoptar su aire anterior, agarrándome para bailar un tango aprendido de memoria. Dejamos los vasos en el capó y le seguí el juego, probablemente terminaríamos dejando las clases de baile y no volveríamos a vernos, lo supuse porque la angustia de la despedida me invadía de pronto.

—Por un lado creo que debería estudiar gastronomía o administración, por el negocio familiar, pues no tengo hermanos y sé que algún día deberé asumir lo que implica la panadería, no es que no me guste, pero _no es apasionante_ —volvimos a movernos, la sujeté por la espalda para que no cayera al piso, ella estaba confiada en que no caería de mi abrazo, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo—. Por otro lado, podría seguir el camino del arte y volverme profesor… sólo si hubiese conseguido no bostezar tanto en Historia del arte o en el curso de Arte Barroco que tan aburrido fue.

—¡Nimiedades! —Volvió a moverse, no me esperaba quedar ahora yo prácticamente suspendido de sus brazos, tiene más fuerza de la que creí—. Deberías volverte profesor de arte entonces, ¡eso nos volvería hasta colegas!

Se quedó otro rato que se me hizo demasiado largo conmigo abrazado.

—Suéltate un poco, no te dejaré caer, ¿recuerdas que el tango se basa en la _confianza_ que depositamos en nuestra pareja?

—Como la gata negra confiaba en que el pianista la esperaría cada Luna Llena, ¿verdad? —me relajé y ella sonrió, justamente lo que quería lograr en mí.

—¿Seguimos bailando tango, _Pianista_?

—Claro, _Gata Negra_.

_Gata Negra_ me enseñó que los brazos de una mujer son más fuertes de lo que puedan parecer, que a las iguanas les gusta la música, que el factor _prisa_ es el mejor estimulante de la imaginación y lo más importante de todo…

¡Es divertido bailar tango!

« — »

* * *

Algún día dejaré de tomar tanto psicofármaco, lo juro xD Si se entiende, ¡perfecto! Si no, no es mi culpa, las quejas háganlas llegar a mi madre por parir a un ser tan random y a mi terapeuta por las pastillas. Iba a salir luego de esto, pero justo el Metro de Santiago de Chile volvió a fallar (?).

La historia _46_, creo, de la ficteca. (?)

Saludos ;) Una taza de té verde da energías y antioxidantes.

_Carrie._


End file.
